Typical organ transplantation and storage usually requires cumbersome and somewhat inefficient apparatus. Often the individuals transporting human or animal organs employ large containers, packing materials and other items useful for storage of the organ. For example, such containers include: moisture resistant containers, plastic liners and/or Styrofoam crates. While these devices often provide stability and support for the organ, the bulkiness and lack of mobility, limit the functionality of the storage devices. Moreover, in cases where the organs are particularly smaller, such as corneas, these bigger storage units often fail to provide sufficient support to the organ, which increases the risk of damage to the organ during transport and also at the time of retrieval for a contemplated surgical procedure.
Prior art attempted to address the issues associated with smaller organs by using smaller size containers to insert the organs. The smaller containers provided easier and more efficient transportation, but did not provide any easier access and still failed to provide complete support for the organ. These smaller containers often made retrieval of these donor corneas more difficult at the time of the surgical procedure.